The Evil In Me
The Evil In Me is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninety-third case of the game. It is the thirty-ninth case of Berrini and the third case in Maple Highs. Plot While Astrid and the player were talking about how Luke seemed to feel better after the events of Shadow Corner, they were informed about the report of gunshots being heard from a cabin. There, the duo soon found the body of local hunter Frederiko Mackenzie, two bullet wounds in his chest. Per Beatriz, the killer shot him point blank, not in the heart, but in the lung which caused him to slowly bleed out to death. They first suspected fellow hunter Alexandro Tentron after it was discovered that he had sent a death threat to the victim. They also added the victim's sister, Rachel Mackenzie, as her brother had ruined her marriage by bringing a gun and nearly killing her fiancé. To the team's surprise, they also had to add Luke's recently arrived father, businessman Florent Leon-Mathieu, as it was discovered that Frederiko had tried to put him in jail by selling him several illegal items. Later, Mei came to them to explain that a fight had broke out in a nearby village between Nikolai and a villager. After stopping the consultant from getting himself into trouble, the duo added the town mayor Samuel Huberton as the mayor had found out that the victim was in fact illegally hunting on illegal lands. They also suspected criminologist Dan Mackellar who couldn't believe the man was ignoring everyone's advice to not shoot every moving thing, which led to Dan nearly being shot on a walk in the woods. Later on, someone reported explosions coming from the town square which were revealed to be Rachel igniting some firecrackers. After stopping her from causing panic, the player found enough evidence to arrest Alexandro for the murder. Upon being accused, Alexandro refused to admit to the murder as he told them that he hadn't done it. But when Astrid asked him if he killed the victim for some land, he snapped and said that Frederiko should have never dishonored the deceased. The hunter then admitted to the murder and explained that Frederiko was a manipulating liar and had used his own friends to hunt down a bear from an old hunter's legend. When Astrid asked why he killed Frederiko, Alexandro said that their three friends had died and that one of them was his younger brother. When the victim found them and their dead bodies, he just took the dead bear's head and left the bodies to rot. After having seen the whole scene hidden behind a tree, Alexandro decided that he would take revenge. A few days later, he took action and killed Frederiko for his crimes. After being sent to trial, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to 45 years in prison. After the trial, a off-duty Luke came to the station and asked the duo if it was true that they had met his father, which Astrid confirmed. Understanding, the worried senior detective told the player and Astrid that his father had dropped a strange briefcase at the town square saying that it was for an anonymous client from another. Although it was clear Luke knew nothing about the transaction, he came with them to the town where they found the locked briefcase. When unlocked, they found it filled with maple syrup samples that (per Edward) was revealed to contain drugs that would make the consumers addicted. Horrified, Luke told them that his father had just left town for a business and that he would be back in at least a week! Although Chief Crosby would have wanted Luke to stay out of the investigation, Luke said that he could go see his father and see if he could find out more about his father's business, which the team agreed. Luke then wished them luck and left the station to prepare for his trip. Meanwhile, Raj informed the player that Dan wanted to see them. After seeing him, the criminologist explained that he had brought files about the Cedar family as he had noticed strange behavior from them. However he had lost them in the woods due to a group of kids and their prank on him. Soon Raj and the player found the faded files that revealed information on multiple members of the family. Raj concluded that whatever the family was connected to, it wasn't good at all due to the fact some of them had completely changed their routines. After thanking Dan for his help, the duo went to inform the chief about their recent discoveries. Later on, the team bidded Luke farewell on his trip before he departed to spend time with his father. Then Jordan Charleston informed the team that he had found some kind of signal from an underground building in a forest of maple trees. This led them to decide that they would investigate the maple forests to find any evidence of this supposed secret place. Summary Victim *'Frederiko Mackenzie' (found shot in a cabin) Murder Weapon *'C14 Timberwolf Rifle' Killer *'Alexandro Tentron' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads Jack London *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect eats poutine Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect reads Jack London *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect eats poutine Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect eats poutine Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect reads Jack London *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect eats poutine Profile *The suspect reads Jack London *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect eats poutine Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats poutine. *The killer reads Jack London. *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lonely Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bullet Shells, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Hunters) *Examine Photo of Hunter. (Result: Alexandro Identified; New Suspect: Alexandro Tentron) *Ask Mr Tentron about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Maple Highs Woods) *Investigate Maple Highs Woods. (Clues: Faded Locket, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Inscription Decoded; New Suspect: Rachel Mackenzie) *Talk to the victim's sister about the murder. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Florent Leon-Mathieu) *Talk to Florent Leon-Mathieu about his briefcase in the woods. *Examine Bullet Shells. (Result: Strange Inscriptions) *Analyze Bullet Inscriptions. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jack London) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats poutine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Samuel Huberton from getting himself into trouble. (Attribute: Samuel reads Jack London and eats poutine; New Crime Scene: Town Square) *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Bag) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Bag Unlocked) *Examine Bag's Contents. (Result: Crime Book; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Talk to Mr Mackellar about why he's in Maple Highs. (Attribute: Dan eats poutine) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Book) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe; New Crime Scene: Maple Trees) *Investigate Maple Trees. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Stained Threat) *Examine Stained Threat. (Result: Sticky Globs) *Examine Sticky Globs. (Result: Chewing Tobacco) *Talk to Alexandro Tentron about his death threat. (Attribute: Alexandro drinks absinthe, eats poutine) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Business Papers) *Analyze Business Papers. (12:00:00) *Ask Florent about the victim's illegal items. (Attribute: Florent drinks absinthe and eats poutine) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rachel about why she was lighting firecrackers. (Attribute: Rachel reads Jack London, eats poutine and drinks absinthe, Alexandro reads Jack London; New Crime Scene: Frozen Fountain) *Investigate Frozen Fountain. (Clues: Torn Document, Bloody Cap) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter to Victim) *Ask the mayor about the threatening letter. (Attribute: Samuel drinks absinthe) *Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Strange Flakes) *Analyze Strange Flakes. (09:00:00) *Ask Dan Mackellar about nearly being killed. (Attribute: Dan reads Jack London and drinks absinthe) *Investigate Hunting Equipment. (Result: Victim's Satchel, Sniper Rifle) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Absinthe Glass) *Analyze Absinthe Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Blue Flakes) *Analyze Blue Flakes. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: C14 Timberwolf Rifle; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to An Addictive Investigation (3/6). (No stars) An Addictive Investigation (3/6) *Talk to an off-duty Luke Leon-Mathieu. *Investigate Strange Briefcase. *Examine Strange Briefcase. (Result: Maple Syrup Samples) *Examine Maple Syrup Samples. (Result: Syrup Samples) *Analyze Syrup Samples. (06:00:00) *Talk to Luke Leon-Mathieu about the syrup samples. (Reward: Burger) *See what Dan Mackellar wanted to see them about. *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Cedar Family Files) *Analyze Cedar Family Files. (06:00:00) *Thank Dan for his help. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Luke Leon-Mathieu off before he goes up north. (Reward: Warm Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Maple Highs